


Tears and Forgiveness

by AngelDemonoid



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Only a Mention - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 19:04:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14900231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelDemonoid/pseuds/AngelDemonoid
Summary: Keith is talking to his mother about why she left and what it meant to him.





	Tears and Forgiveness

**Author's Note:**

> My old works weren't all that great. And I apologize for it but I've improved.

“You're my mom?” Keith asked, after placing one thing and another together. His mind began to swarm after she nodded. Krolia looked at him straight in the eyes.

“I know that this is all coming way to-”

“Too fast? No kidding. After all these years now you just pop up in my life?” He interrupted. He wanted to be happy. He knew he should be jumping for joy to see her again. But after everything, after so long thinking she abandoned him, he couldn't. 

“Keith, listening to me. I didn't want to leave you or your father. I loved you and I want to make it up to you.” Krolia replied. He stood up abruptly and turned to her. His hands were shaking as he stepped towards her. 

“You had nineteen years. Nineteen years to do that. Now it's too late. It's too late to fix what you broke.” He snapped, tears threatening to burst. “Even dad left. He left when I was just a little kid. I was orphaned. And now I can't help but think I have to push away everyone before they do it first. And it's all thanks to you.” He sat back down in the pilot’s seat. The half breed didn't dare look at his mother.

“I'm so sorry. I know it must have been hard for you and your father… but I did love you two so much. One day you'll understand.” She said, crossing her arms.

“I do have someone I love. I left him for the Blade. But I didn't leave permanently like you. I didn't even know what I was until I came to space. And when I learned, I had a princess hating me. And then I feared Lance would do the same. If you had stayed, maybe that could have been avoided.” After what he said was dead silence. Anger in him that was boiling soon settled after a while. He took a deep breath and mumbled the words he was once told by Shiro. 

Though he regretted the words He said, he did not apologize to him. “Mission over emotions…” He then repeated those words to himself, and drove them back to the Blades to give a report that they didn't destroy the weapon.

**Author's Note:**

> My old works weren't all that great. And I apologize for it but I've improved.


End file.
